nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Missiles of Salvation
Missiles of Salvation "As the surviors from the base fly to their next task, Samantha and 3 marines travel to a Missile launching base. Ascend from Darkness, Rain Fire, and slay the undead horde that rapidly comes to kill you!" ''-''Single Player Description Missiles of Salvation is the second map in Salvation. The four characters are Samantha and three Marines. It is set in a abandoned Russia missile launching station. Samantha was sent here by John F. Kennedy so she could use the missiles to destroy sources of 115 Shi No Numa; Kino Der Toten; Shangri-La; etc.. However, Richtofen sent the zombies there. The three marines happen to be special guest stars: Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, and Gregori Weaver. Layout Feuling Station You start out in a fueling station. The first missile is directly above your head. Two barricades are at the sides of the room, and enemies also spawn out of the ground. The M14 is on a fuel rack, and the M1 Carbine is on a body of a dead worker. The Olympia is on a wall, as is The Geweher 43. Quick Revive is in-between them, as is Barricade Brew. The two doors go to the Outside Walkway and the Cell room. Cell Room As the name suggests, this is a room, lined with cells. You need to come in here for the "Jailbreak" easter egg. The MPL is here, along with Stamin-Up and Mule Kick. There is a door to the Launching Station. NOTE: This room is essentially just a hallway. While it has no barricades, it is extremly cramped and not a good spot to be. Outside Walkway This goes to an outside walkay, where you can see you are on top of a wall, high above the ground. You cannot climb down the ladders, but the Zombies CAN climb up. There are three turrets. Two of them cost no points and can shoot into the junkyard, where zombies spawn. The Third turret costs 1500 points, shoots in a full 360-degree arc, and lasts for 3 rounds. Snipers are good here, as two players can guard against the ladder while two others snipe down at the junkyard. Phd Flopper is here, along with the Stakeout, the AK74u, and Double Tap. There is a door to the generator room. There is also an Electro-Shock trap guarding the doorway to the Fueling Station. Generator Room There is the power switch in here, along with Speed Cola, Juggernog, and Pack-A-Punch. Two 1500-point turrets are here. There is a door to the launching station. Launching Station The launching station is a large room with the M16, Grenades, the inital Mystery Box location, and a Fire Trap. You need to come in here for the final part of the "Jailbreak" easter egg. Easter Eggs *Jaibreak *In the Launching Station, there are many I.D cards. While most of them are unreadable due to bloodstains, some of them say names of wiki members, such as: "Dr. Douglas, Dr. L. Spark, Dr. E. Blaze & Dr. Violet R." Also, the Beserker has a torn uniform with "Project Magma-Man" on the back. Gallery 900-BV.png|The 900-BV Type LOL.png|Type LOL